mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Count Bleck
'''Count Bleck '''is the main antagonist of Super Paper Mario. His goal is to destroy all worlds. His original identity was Blumiere. Biography Lord Blumiere was the son of the leader of the Tribe of Darkness. Once, he saved a bat, which assumed a humanlike form (presumably Nastasia). One day, Blumiere fell off a cliff, and a human named Timpani took him into her home to get better. Blumiere and Timpani fell in love, but Blumiere's abusive father was against it, as humans were enemies of the Tribe of Darkness. He eventually became so disgusted by it that he trapped Timpani in the gap between dimensions, but Blumiere thought he killed her, so he opened the Dark Prognosticus, transforming him into Count Bleck. He destroyed his home dimension, killing his father and all its inhabitants. Bleck found three minions: O'Chunks, a muscleman and former general; Mimi, a shapeshifter and possibly a former Pixl; and Dimentio, a mysterious jester and magician. Nastasia was his second in command, who always punished his minions when they failed or disobeyed him, particularly O'Chunks. Eventually Bleck began putting the dark prophecy of destruction into motion. To do this, he would have to join a princess and an evil king in marriage, so he went to the Mushroom Kingdom and kidnapped Princess Peach, Bowser, Luigi, and Bowser's entire army. Mario tried to stop him, but he was protected by a barrier, and knocked Mario out with a black hole attack. He then took Peach and Bowser to an altar in his castle to get married. Bowser of course wanted to marry Peach, but Nastasia had to hypnotize Peach to say "I do", as she didn't want to marry Bowser. The marriage between them created the Chaos Heart, which created The Void, a dark vortex that began to expand and destroy all worlds. When Bleck became aware of Mario's presence as the hero of the prophecy, he sent his minions to stop him, but they were defeated each time. Dimentio was secretly plotting against Bleck for his own evil agenda, while Nastasia brainwashed Luigi to become Bleck's newest minion, as Mr. L. Bleck appeared before Mario, Peach, and Bowser as they made their way through Sammer's Kingdom for the seventh Pure Heart. When he said that only Timpani mattered to him, and Tippi repeated the name, Bleck realized that she was Timpani, and returned to his castle. He was so distracted by this that he took little notice of Mimi and Mr. L disobeying him. Tippi's identity was confirmed to him when Dimentio told him she said "Blumiere". Finally, Mario entered Bleck's room, with Peach, Bowser, and Luigi supposedly dead from battles with Bleck's minions. Mario couldn't damage Bleck due to his barrier, but Peach, Bowser, and Luigi returned, all having survived, and together the four heroes used the eight Pure Hearts to shatter Bleck's barrier. Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Luigi defeated Bleck. Since he learned of Timpani's survival, Bleck's intention was to lose so that the prophecy could end, and begged Mario to finish him off. Tippi asked why it had to end like this, and said that they were together again, but suddenly Dimentio, who was thought to be dead, returned and shot an energy blast at Bleck, which Nastasia jumped in front of him to save him. Dimentio assumed control of the Chaos Heart, trapped Bleck and Tippi in Dimension D so he could destroy them later, and combined with the Chaos Heart and Luigi, whom he brainwashed, into Super Dimentio. Mario, Peach, and Bowser were powerless to damage this new foe, while in Dimension D, Tippi and Bleck were powerless to help them, until Mimi and O'Chunks appeared, Nastasia having told them she felt Bleck would be there soon. The four of them resolved to help Mario defeat Dimentio, and their hope revitalized the Pure Hearts, which were lost destroying Bleck's barrier, and Tippi took them to Mario to defeat Super Dimentio. Although he was destroyed, he left behind a shadow of his power to control the Chaos Heart. Bleck knew there was only one way to stop it now. Leading Tippi, Mario, Peach, Bowser, Luigi, O'Chunks, and Mimi into the altar, Bleck and Tippi got married to destroy the Chaos Heart, though they themselves were seemingly destroyed with it. And so in the end of Super Paper Mario Count Bleck was married to Tippi and Tippi was married to Count Bleck and so Count Bleck and Tippi are back together again and so Count Bleck promise to Tippi that Count Bleck and Tippi will stay together. The Void was closed, and Nastasia brought back to life. She was sure that Bleck and Tippi both survived and were living together in happiness. After the credits, Bleck and Tippi, as Blumiere and Timpani, were seen, shadowed, standing on top a hill in a paradise dimension, and walking down the hill. It is unknown if this is an unseen area of The Overthere, where Jaydes sends those who are dead, or if this was an entirely different paradise dimension that they simply vanished into for reasons unknown. Battle Bleck has 150 HP and an attack power of 3. When the battle starts, Bleck flies around protected by a barrier, shooting black holes at Mario. Mario must attack him ineffectively a few times before Peach, Bowser, and Luigi arrive and help him shatter the barrier. From here, Bleck uses two new attacks: He created a black hole to suck the player in for 8 damage (which can be avoided by walking away from it), and he slows down time. The battle takes place in a room full of platforms to hop onto. Bleck often moves to different platforms, and usually teleports away when he receives damage. Bowser can do the most damage to him, but also Luigi can stand on the ground under him and use a Spring Jump, although attacking him without being hit by his smaller black hole attack is tricky. Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Main antagonists Category:Super Paper Mario characters Category:Super Paper Mario bosses Category:Peach kidnappers Category:Count Bleck's army Category:Presumed deceased